mla_sffandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Yuuko-sensei/And so it begins...
Well, I may be a day late and a dollar short (since I actually started working on this wiki yesterday), but I'm excited to embark on a new Muv-Luv adventure with fellow fans. We will all be learning this game together, and I'm sure it will be one wild ride. To say this wiki "has a long way to go" is certainly the understatement of the year. It would be great if this wiki could become the go-to place for game statistics, the central hub for vertans and newcomers alike, a site for encouragement and hope, and even a fun place to spend just a few minutes of free time before heading off to bed. Since none of us is as strong as all of us, I look forward to contributions by others that have made wikis in general as sucessful as they are today. A special shout-out to a couple of sites on the interwebs: *Kantai Collection English Wikia : I've used this site excessively to learn the ins and outs of Kantai Collection, and would never have been able to play this wonderful gem of a game otherwise. By coincidence, playing Kantai Collection is how I stumbled upon MLASF. It's no exageration to say that the many contributors on this site have inspired me "give back" to the English-speaking-Japanese-gaming-community by helping out with the MLASF wiki. *School Idol Festival Subreddit: How many times have you turned on the news and seen stories about children being bullied by others through social media on the internet? How many times have you loaded up a popular Youtube video and seen the expletive-laced flame wars that frequently define the comments section? If you lurk around the internet long enough, you soon discover it is not a very nice place. I discovered the SIF subreddit while playing Love Live: School Idol Festival on my tablet. Along with the wealth of game resources available, I discovered one other thing: every member on the subreddit was kind and considerate of one another. Differences of opinion were always voiced in a diplomatic and considerate matter. Members never belittled or berated one another. It was a place one could go to for encouragement and support. Though I never registered or posted on the subreddit myself, I was utterly shocked to see the sincere words of encouragement members provided one another in their darkest times. I feel this is a remarkable achievement for a subreddit with over 10,000 subscribers - many of whom are probably dealing with the growing pains of adolescence. The SIF subreddit taught me that an internet community can grow in a positive and healthy matter that bucks the trend of cyberbullying or other negative peer-to-peer internet interactions. Wow. That got off track fast. Point is, I'm glad to be a part of this wiki, and am looking forward to working and growing with the community. Right now, I have no idea when MLASF will be released, but will try to post updates here when I can. Feel free to write your own blogs as well! I'd love to hear from you! Cheers, Yuuko-sensei (talk) 02:04, May 3, 2016 (UTC) Category:Blog posts